


Five Hundred Miles

by sphinx01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage finds his way home, and Soundwave establishes priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hundred Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Set during the G1 episode "More than Meets the Eye Part 3"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this.

**Five Hundred Miles**

_I'll be free, I'll be free, I'll come home to my country,  
_ _Lord I'm five hundred miles away from home._

The Hooters - 500 Miles

**xxx**

Ravage had long since shaken off his Autobot pursuers, though he'd have much preferred to sharpen his claws on them - especially the two who had guarded his cage. They surely had some nerve to make fun of him! Those idiots knew nothing. Nothing at all.

The setting sun was soon replaced by a pitch black night, which suited Ravage just fine. He became one with the darkness, melted into the shadows as easily as he would have transformed into his alt mode. He was practically invisible now.

He paused for a moment and raised his head, sniffing the air and pricking his ears. Yes, this was the way, his radar told him so - and so did his nose. This was exactly the route he and Soundwave had taken yesterday; he could make out the last faint traces of their energy fields, scattered molecules of smell still lingering in the air. Surely nobody, be it fleshling or Cybertronian, would ever have believed that energy fields could have a smell, but for Ravage they had one, and each was different and unique.

But what he was looking for now was neither a smell nor a radar signal. He was searching for something different - and he found it.

The mental bond between him and Soundwave had been weak during the last few joors. Judging from the flurry of excitement the Autobots had been in, Ravage presumed that his partner had needed to focus his attention on more pressing issues. But now the bond was strong again; a warm and steady presence in the back of his mind, gently guiding him as it had done ever since he had onlined his optics for the very first time.

He zeroed in on the connection like a magnet is drawn to metal, and then he dashed off with great, soundless leaps, a shadow in the night. Left to his own devices on this backwater planet, imprisoned in a small cage with only the Autobots for company - he'd really had it for one solar cycle. All he wanted now was his family.

He wanted home.

xxx

He did not pay attention to how long or how far he ran. Running came natural to him, it was something he just did, without having to think about it. The only thing that reminded him of the fact that he was moving was the nasty crunching of the sand beneath his paws. Some grains found their way into the joints of his toes and scraped and rubbed against the sensitive metal in the most irritating fashion. Ravage thought wistfully of the smooth, clean metal floors of Cybertron where his claws produced this nice little clicking with each step…

A massive shadow emerged from the darkness: the outline of the new space cruiser they were using as a temporary base. All was quiet, but Ravage stopped dead in his movement once the ship came into view.

Someone was waiting for him.

He could clearly feel it while he circled the ship on silken paws, turning round a first corner, a second...

The familiar figure of a mech standing with his back to him appeared in front of him.

Ravage froze, one paw still hovering in mid-air.

The mech turned to face him.

Ravage was sure that he hadn't made the slightest sound, but Soundwave did not have to _hear_ him to know he was there. He put his paw down and returned the unfathomable gaze that rested on him.

Finally, Soundwave spoke.

"Ravage; returned." His monotonous voice did not betray the slightest hint of emotion.

Ravage perched on his hind legs and calmly started licking his right fore-paw to get rid of the annoying sand.

_'As you can see. The accommodations weren't of the kind that would have made me want to prolong my visit.'_

"Status?"

Ravage switched paws.

_'I bring news for Megatron. The Autobots have located another energy source, a supply of rocket fuel, not far from their base.'_

Soundwave nodded, still showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Megatron; will be pleased."

And then, as if this had been some kind of magic word, he suddenly dropped the mask of the ever-dutiful officer, his body visibly relaxing, and his voice took on a soft, almost gentle tone when he added:

"Ravage's return; greatly appreciated."

Before he could stop himself, Ravage had leaped towards his partner, and Soundwave knelt and practically caught him in his arms. Ravage nestled into his embrace and rubbed his head against his partner's chest when the mental bond was opened for him and he felt the painful relieve his return had touched off, all the while purring in contentment and reassurance. He could also feel the presence of his siblings; Rumble's and Frenzy's almost hysterical ecstasy, Laserbeak's and Buzzsaw's warm welcome, and Ratbat's overwhelming joy. He basked in all those feelings like in warm energon and increased his purring when Soundwave started scratching him behind his ears.

_'Oh… mmhhh… a little higher, please… and a little more to the right… to the right… the other right…'_ Rumble and Frenzy giggled audibly.

Suddenly the caresses stopped. Ravage blinked, disappointed, when Soundwave lifted one of his forelegs and inspected it carefully. His free hand transformed into a set of delicate instruments, and then he started to remove the bothersome sand from the sensitive joints, very gently and without haste.

Ravage started purring again. Little by little, the long run through the night began to make itself felt. He stretched out on the floor and rested his head in Soundwave's lap.

_'What about my message?'_ The question came out rather halfheartedly.

Soundwave paused in his work to look at him.

"Priority Megatron; high", he answered. "Priority Ravage; higher."

Ravage curled up contentedly and surrendered to his partner's gentle care. The memory of his imprisonment was already beginning to fade from his processor.

He was exactly were he was meant to be.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this somewhere in the depths of my old FF.net account. It's one of the first Transformers fics I've ever written, and though it's far from perfect, I'm quite fond of it and decided to share ;-)
> 
> This has not been beta-read, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
